A voicemail system provides a caller with the opportunity to leave a message when the called party is on another call, absent, or otherwise unavailable. The called party listens to the stored message, and the voicemail system provides a variety of services to the called party. The ability of the voicemail system to provide services in a manner acceptable to the user is inversely proportional to the number of inputs required by the user. If a service may be achieved by pressing one button, the system is better than another system that requires pressing two buttons to access the same service. In some situations, reducing the number of keystrokes improves the safety of user. One example is a mobile phone user who is simultaneously operating a motor vehicle while interacting with a voicemail system or crossing a street while interacting with a voicemail system.
In particular, when a called party chooses to return a calling party's call, the voicemail system may facilitate a call back feature, which can be invoked by a few key strokes. However, the call to the calling party takes the caller out of the mailbox of the calling party and disrupts the sequence of the series of messages waiting for the called party. Further, returning to the voicemail system requires the voicemail system to authenticate the called party again.